Smoke in and out
by ColeTurner1329
Summary: Cole's life has gone downhill since he lost his powers. Maybe there is someway to gain non-demonic powers for him to try to protect Phoebe.


1 SMOKE IN AND OUT  
  
Phoebe was heaps worried about Cole. For the last couple of days he did nothing. He would stare out of the window, or maybe go for a walk. His face showed all of his pain. No matter what Phoebe did, he wouldn't cheer up. She knew what was bothering him. His powers were gone. He felt he couldn't protect her anymore. If only he would hurry and accept who he was.  
  
It was driving Cole crazy. At any moment a demon could barge through the door. He wouldn't be able to protect Phoebe and her sisters. What if he lost her? He would die. If anything happened to her, he would give up. Cole knew that Phoebe was really worried about him. Though he couldn't help feeling totally useless. He couldn't even get a job.  
  
Phoebe was up in the attic. She was looking for a spell, for Cole. Maybe there was a spell to remove his pain. There just has to be something there. She then saw a wisp of smoke. It was like the type the Furies used when they appeared and disappeared. Phoebe stood up, in an attack stance.  
  
The smoke cleared and it wasn't a Fury. Or at least Phoebe didn't think so, because she didn't have all those weird markings. She was a girl around Phoebe's age.  
  
"Hold it," the girl said, "I'm here to help you, and I'm not evil". Phoebe still didn't back down.  
  
"Yeah right" Phoebe snapped, "You can appear in a smoke of Furies, though you're not evil"  
  
"I'll prove it," the girl said, leaning her hand out towards the book. She gently touched it. Phoebe then high kicked her, though the girl jumped out of the way with good reflexes.  
  
"Evil cannot touch your sacred book. You know that. I'm here to help you." The girl said, trying to convince her.  
  
Phoebe remembered the time that the book had electrocuted Cole, well Belthazor. Though Prue had set a trap, didn't she? Would the book do the same thing if a trap wasn't set? Phoebe studied the face of the girl. Phoebe realised that the face was very sincere. There was no way that she was evil. Phoebe could sense her goodness.  
  
"Who are you and what are you?" Phoebe asked stepping in between her and the book, without realising it.  
  
"My name is Ash. Well Ashlee, but no one calls me that. I'm a witch, like you. Not as powerful as you of course, but a witch" Ash then continued "When I said I wanted to help you, I didn't mean that exactly. I want to help you, to help Cole."  
  
"How do you know Cole?"  
  
"When he was Belthazor, he tried to kill me. I knew of his destiny, so I didn't vanquish him. The destiny with you, the destiny that led him to be totally good and pure. I know that his powers have been stripped and that he feels defenceless to protect you. That's where I can help you"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, I can give him my power to smoke out. It's not evil, so it won't bring out any demon. Remember how I appeared? That is a smoke. I smoked in. I could give that to Cole. He wouldn't feel so defenceless anymore because he could always smoke you out of dangers path."  
  
"Really?" Phoebe asked excited. She knew Cole would love that.  
  
"Really. I also have a friend in a pretty high position. Not only can he clear Cole's name, he probably could set him up with nearly any job he wanted, no questions asked. Passport, Birth Certificate, stuff like that. When you've decided if you want to accept my offers, I'll come back"  
  
"How will you know when we've decided?"  
  
"I'll know. And I'll smoke right on in. remember to talk to your sisters and your whitelighter about it." And with that she smoked out.  
  
Phoebe went downstairs and told Cole, Piper, Paige and Leo what Ash had said. When Ash's name was first mentioned, she could see in Cole's eyes that he recognised the name, maybe even feared her. If the part that she knew Cole, was true, the rest probably was too. She then waited for everyone's comment.  
  
"Suits me" Paige spoke up, "You'll get a pretty cool power without any consequences. With a demon half I mean"  
  
"And plus, it sounds like you can also get a job. That would be kind of cool too" Piper spoke up. "What do you think, Hun?" she said, talking to Leo.  
  
"I think you should go for it too. Though you might want to think it over a little bit"  
  
"No, I definitely want to go through with it" Cole told them.  
  
"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Positive" Cole confirmed.  
  
Ash then smoked in. Everyone was surprised except for Phoebe.  
  
"I hear you've made your decision. OK here goes. Erm.. This will be kinda weird, but as soon as I give my powers to you, I'll probably collapse and black out. It takes a lot of energy so I'll be exhausted."  
  
She held her hand out and Blue sparks flew from her hand and into Cole. Cole was surprised, but it didn't seem to hurt him, not even stun him. Ash collapsed, and Leo went over to her, to help her. He laid her on the couch to rest. Cole looked surprised.  
  
"I kinda feel different," he told all staring eyes. He then smoked out.  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe called out.  
  
Cole then smoked back in. "Wow." He exclaimed, "It worked".  
  
Ash groaned from the couch, and her eyes fluttered open. "What happened? Did it backfire on us?"  
  
"Nope" Cole exclaimed excitedly "It worked perfectly fine."  
  
Ash explained to everyone she was going to go to her friend for the paperwork she had promised him. She then smoked out, promising she would be back soon. When she came back, she handed him the papers. "Birth Certificate, Passport and a degree" she explained to him "and your name has been cleared. So that means, that if you want to go out and find a job, you can".  
  
After all the "Thank-you's" and "Your welcome" had been said, she smoked out for the last time. Just that morning, Cole's life was very miserable, and in a couple of hours it had lightened up completely. And plus, he thought gladly, he had the most beautiful girl in the world, for a girlfriend. Phoebe and her family was practically his family. 


End file.
